New Arrival: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 25th in the FD Vig series. 3 months have passed since Origins & Callista could go into labor anyday The Skywalkers travel to Naboo for the upcoming arrival of the new baby in the seclusion of the lake country. They enjoy some much needed family time too.
1. Part 1 of 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in. That sandbox got really big and became the Forever Destined series universe.

AN: Welcome to the latest vignette. By the title, I'm sure you can guess at least one even that will be highlighted in this story. Three months have passed since the events in Origins and Callista is ready to pop! The Skywalkers and said pregnant woman arrive on Naboo to prepare for the arrival of the newest addition that could come any day. Anakin is ready to spring a surprise on Padme, while they all enjoy some much needed rest and relaxation in the Lake Country.

AN 2: Also on another important note for reference purposes, it has been approximately 4 ¾ years since Pooja became Queen of Naboo. She is well into her second term. Just FYI for readers. I had to go back and track it to remember myself.

New Arrival: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

Queen Aridala waited on the palace's main landing platform, as the large Nubian cruiser slowly docked. It had been months since she had seen her family and she was very excited, though she maintained the professional, stoic expression that was expected of the Queen of Naboo. Their duties had kept them all busy and unavailable for any sort of family gatherings on Naboo. The last one had been unexpected nine months ago when they had lost the patriarch of their large family during the Death Star fiasco. She could hardly believe they were coming to welcome the newest addition to their family, though she knew this baby would be the first of many future little ones. She was almost two years into her final term as Queen and while she and her beloved Adam were still discussing their future plans, she knew it would someday include having a family. She glanced to her side, seeing her handsome love standing stoically at her side, his face betraying no emotion either. She knew he was excited as well and truly loved being a part of her family. He had not grown up surrounded by the large, loving family that she had and did not take it for granted. He had taught her that she could never take it for granted either. The only love he had known in any capacity had been shown to him by the flaxen blonde haired woman that stood beside him. Lady Anya, her chief handmaiden and Adam's mother, had settled well into this life, gladly leaving behind her previous life that had her and her son trapped in a dangerous crime family. Despite her actions in the past, Pooja trusted her implicitly, only second to her beloved.

While she and Adam were very much in love, they still maintained nothing short of professionalism in the public eye. It would remain this way until a new Queen was elected. Only then could they officially and publically be together. It bothered her at times and knew it bothered Adam more, but she refused to let their personal lives come under scrutiny. Discussing her relationship would take away from the real issues and the needs of the people. Pooja, like her Aunt, would never compromise her people, especially for a distraction that was no one's business but their own.

Jayden and Jenna were first down the ramp and they hugged their cousin tightly.

"Goodness Jay, are you ever going to stop growing?" Pooja asked, amazed at how much he had shot up since she had seen him nine months ago.

"I know, I keep telling him I'm going to have to get a foot stool to stand on just to kiss him," Natalie said, as she came beside him. Jayden chuckled and she yelped, as he put one arm around her waist and lifted her up.

"Good thing I can easily pick you up, with one arm no less," he said slyly, as their lips met tenderly.

"I see they haven't changed at all," Pooja teased. Jenna shook her head.

"No, if anything they've only gotten worse," Jenna replied, with an eye roll.

"But I hear things seem to be much cozier between you and Marcus," Pooja teased, as she noticed the Olin boy behind her and Jenna blushed.

"Pooja!" nine-year-old Wil called excitedly, as he threw his arms around her. Pooja knelt down and held her baby brother tightly.

"There you are. Jayden's not the only one that's grown though! You're getting so big, baby brother," she gushed.

"I missed you Poojy," Wil said.

"I missed you too," she replied, as she stood up and hugged her parents next, followed by the rest of their family.

Once everyone had filed off the ship, Pooja led them into the palace.

"I'll let everyone get settled in their quarters for tonight and then we can all convene in the dining hall for a family dinner. The palace chefs are preparing a feast that will feed even this brood," Pooja announced, as they all proceeded to find their rooms in the palace. They would be venturing to the Lake Country tomorrow evening.

* * *

Anakin watched his wife, as she sat at her vanity, primping for dinner. She was dressed in an elegant jade green dress and had swept her beautiful curls back with a glittering jade green clasp at the back at her head. While it was only a family dinner, Pooja had asked the governor and most of the senior staff to dine with them and as Senator, she felt she needed to dress the part. Leia would be in similar garb, while he, Luke and the twins would attend in the usual Jedi attire. Kimberly would likely also wear a dress of sorts, though much less elaborate than Padme or Leia's. He would never tire of gazing upon her beautiful form, but her sweet voice jarred him from his daydreams.

"Ani, will you put this on me?" she asked, holding up the crystal star pendant that he had presented to her for their tenth anniversary. He smiled and came behind her, before taking the necklace and easily fastening it around her neck. He took the opportunity, as she knew he would, to wrap his arms around her waist. His lips found the nape of her neck, gently trailing kisses, as he pressed himself against her back. It was pure ecstasy for her and she smiled, as chill bumps formed on her skin.

"Careful my love or we'll never make it out of this room tonight," she warned playfully.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, my star nymph," he responded huskily in her ear, just before nipping her earlobe playfully. She giggled and turned in his arms, eager to kiss his lips. And she did, as hungrily as ever, the familiar passion that was always so evident between them licking at her every nerve and his.

"We'll have to continue this later tonight," she promised. He nodded and offered his arm to her, as they prepared to leave.

"But while we're on our way to dinner, you're going to tell me what you're up to," she continued.

"I have no idea what you're implying, angel," he replied without missing a beat and with his trademark smirk.

"Uh huh, you can fool anyone except me and you know it. We could have gone to the Lake Country tonight, but daddy, who is also being annoyingly mysterious, said that we have business in Theed tomorrow so we won't be going to Varykino until tomorrow night. And as I recall, I don't have any business tomorrow so that means you're up to something," Padme concluded.

"Can't get anything by you, can I?" he asked.

"No, so why don't you just tell me what you have up your sleeve, Master Jedi," she replied.

"And ruin my surprise? Sorry angel, but you'll find out tomorrow and trust me, it's worth the wait," he said mysteriously.

"We'll see. I still have all night to get it out of you and we both know how _persuasive _I can be," Padme whispered to him seductively. He shivered and knew he it would take all his control not to spill his surprise to her prematurely. He relaxed though, because she wasn't the only one that could be persuasive. They loved playing this game with each other and they always played to win, so the fun would likely go on all night…

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant event and the evening found most of them coupled off, enjoying the company of one another. Kimberly, as usual, found her way to the beautiful palace gardens, fingers laced with Shane's, as they strolled under Naboo's moons. They finally made their way to the plaque that was dedicated to Yan and Kimberly gently placed a bouquet of fragrant yellow lilies on it.

"I can't believe it's been almost nine months since he died," Kimberly said.

"I know, he was a great man and I know that he would be so proud of you. You're an amazing healer," Shane told her, as he gently wiped a tear from her cheek. She looked down shyly in his praise.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Come on," he said, as he took her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I could use some dessert. I think they're probably serving the cake now," he replied. She smiled.

"Mmm…I hope there is chocolate," she said. He chuckled.

"With a palace full of Skywalkers, I'm sure chocolate is on the menu," he assured, as he led her back inside.

* * *

The next morning, she and Anakin ate breakfast together and prepared for the day ahead. Strangely, everyone else was absent and had likely gone ahead on Anakin's instructions. Padme was very anxious, because everyone knew what Anakin's surprise for her was. She was a little miffed, but knew that whatever it was that he had planned was probably amazing. He had probably gone and spoiled her again.

"Ready to go?" he asked, as he stood up and held his hand out to her.

"You have me on pins and needles. Are you sure you just can't tell me where we're going?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope and you have to wear this," Anakin said, as he held up a long piece of cloth.

"You're going to blindfold me?" she asked incredulously.

"Please angel, let me have my fun. It will be worth it, I promise," he pleaded. She huffed.

"Fine, but I'll get you for this later," she said, pointing her finger at him, trying to be menacing. He smirked and took her hand.

"You can punish me later," he replied, a sexy edge in his voice.

"Oh I will," she promised, as he led her out to the speeder. Once there, he put the blindfold over her eyes and took to the driver's seat.

* * *

It was a short journey and Padme felt her husband take her hand, as he helped her out of the speeder.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" she asked.

"Just a second," he replied, as he led her up the walkway and then stopped, before going around behind her.

"Ready?" he asked. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes!" she urged. He removed the blindfold and Padme found herself in front of her Grandmother Winama's former estate, which had belonged to Governor Danae, after her step father had greedily stolen the deed and sold it. The deed was never found after his death, so a new one was draw up and it had become government property. Unsure what to do with the estate, the Naboo government had maintained it in honor of her Grandmother and Grandfather, who had both been brilliant legislators. But no one had lived in it since her Grandmother's death. Just standing before it now brought memories rushing back to her.

"What…what are we doing here?" she asked. He smiled lovingly at her, as he handed her a datapad. She looked at him questioningly, but clicked the device on. And she gasped at the document before her eyes.

"Ani…this is the deed to the estate," she said in disbelief.

"It's yours…ours. It just needs your signature. I already signed it," he said, as he handed her the electronic pen.

"I…I don't know what to say. I mean, this place means so much to me…but we already have Varykino," she said. He nodded.

"This is only the beginning of your surprise. Now sign it. It should have been yours all along and Governor Bibble agreed with me when I approached him about this. He got through all the legal tape for me and allowed me to buy it back from the city. But I knew it would remain empty most of the time, since we're on Coruscant or in the Lake Country usually, so with Artoo's help and the hired government staff that maintains this place, they got it ready to become this…" Anakin said, as she saw her family standing around something with a tarp over it, just in front of the beautiful fountain. With excitement, Luke and Leia took the tarp off, revealing a beautiful sign, made out of silvery white marble, with elegant letters carved into it.

_The Angel Center_

"The Angel Center?" she asked.

"We've turned it into a shelter. We still have to hire staff to run it, but I thought it was the perfect place to house women and children that need to escape a terrible situation. Mother decided that we should go even further though," Anakin said, pausing, as Shmi beamed at them.

"In addition to the regular staff, we're going to hire educators to conduct classes for both the adults and children. There will also be a daycare for little ones. That way, those mothers can learn the skills they need to get good jobs to support themselves and their children. It will be more than just a shelter, but the new start that they need," Shmi said, as she took Padme's hands in her own. Tears glittered in her eyes, as she hugged her mother-in-law.

"Just wait till you see the inside, sweetness," Riley called, as he held Jobal, who was already crying tears of joy, both for her daughter and herself, for all the memories she had of her childhood home.

"Yeah, dad found a lot of the people who bought some of the furniture and other things that belonged to your grandparents," Luke said.

"And he bought it all back," Leia added. Artoo chirped rather loudly.

"He's right, I couldn't have done it without Artoo. He spent hours scouring records and tracking everything down. The library refused to let me buy back any of your grandparent's books though," Anakin said, faking a little sadness. Kimberly giggled.

"That's because they donated them all back," she said, surprising her mother even more.

"I…I can't believe you did all this…just for me," Padme said in shock. He lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes.

"I told you a long time ago that I couldn't right all the wrongs that were done to you before we met, but that I would spend the rest of my life trying to at least rectify some of them. I meant it, because you're my life," Anakin told her sincerely. Crying freely now, Padme threw her arms around him and her feet dangled off the ground, as he spun her around. She kissed him passionately and then wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"You've done that…and so much more. I love you so much. Thank you Ani," she cried.

"I love you too angel. You're my heart and soul," he whispered, before they broke apart. He smiled, as he watched her sign the deed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Are you ready for the grand tour?" Riley asked. Padme wiped her tears and nodded, as she hugged him, her children, and the rest of their family, before kneeling beside Artoo.

"Thank you Artoo. You'll never know how much this means to me," Padme said, as she hugged the little droid. He whirled affectionately, delighted by his mistress' happiness. An outsider might think it was silly to assume a droid could feel anything, but this clan knew that there was no droid like Artoo. They were convinced that he felt just as strongly as they did.

"Come on, let's go!" Jenna said excitedly.

"Yeah, did you ever think you'd be able to take us on a tour of Grandma Winama's estate?" Jayden asked. Padme smiled and put her arms around her youngest set of twins.

"I didn't, but I'm so glad I can now," Padme replied, as they started for the mansion.

* * *

Padme gazed around in awe at how much of it looked the same as it had when she was a child. Much of it, including all the bedrooms were newly furnished, but the family room and her grandparents study were almost exactly the same, right down to the last detail. The fireplace brought back so many memories, like the stormy night that she had run away from her village after Ruwee had promised Governor Danae that she would marry Palo on her sixteenth life-day. This place had become her home until she was elected Princess of Theed two years later and she remembered sitting in front of the fireplace, enthralled by her grandmother's stories. She felt her dad's hands on her shoulders and she turned, hugging him tightly.

"I still don't know how all of you did all this. It's amazing," she said. Riley smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Well, your mama helped us get a lot of it right, since this was her childhood home. She did a lot. I think it's her way of trying to make up for all those bad years she subjected you to Ruwee," Riley told her. Padme wiped a few tears away.

"It goes a long way," she replied.

"Come on, the last ferry will be leaving soon. We'll be back later this week for the grand opening. They've already got the roster nearly full of the young women that will be coming here," he said.

"I'm so happy that this place will now be used to help young women and children that have been abused. And I know my grandparents and Grandfather Dooku would be so proud too," Padme said. He nodded.

"That they would. They're somewhere watching out for you and they're bursting at the seams with pride in you, Anakin, and their great grandbabies, just like me," Riley told her, as he led her out where everyone was waiting in the speeders. Once everyone was in, they took off for the marina.

* * *

Natalie gazed out at the ocean, as the ferry lapped through the water. She shivered in the dusk air and marveled at the breathtaking sunset before them. She welcomed the warmth and embrace of her boyfriend's arms around her and his body against hers, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Cold?" he asked.

"A little, but not anymore, thanks to you," she replied, gazing up at him.

"Besides, I wouldn't trade this moment for anything. I just love coming to the Lake Country with you. It's so peaceful here, so different from Coruscant and even the palace on Alderaan," Natalie mentioned.

"Yeah, it's definitely a lot less busy. At least we won't have to dodge Holonet reporters out here," he mentioned. Since their very public abduction and battle with Blaine and the Mandalorians, the Holonet's interest in the young pair had increased tenfold. There was talk throughout the galaxy and even whispers in the Temple that he could be dangerous if he was tempted by the dark side. And the gossip about Natalie was even worse sometimes. Some in the Alderaanian parliament actually wanted her title as Princess revoked, though they were a minority and they had heard some Masters in the Temple were not pleased that one of their own was associated with her. His parents and Natalie's parents actively denounced any malicious talk or rumors concerning them.

"Don't worry about anything they say. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. I don't care about your origins, because you're mine. You've been mine since before either of us was old enough to know it," he told her. She smiled and melted in his embrace, as their lips met in a tender kiss.

They arrived at the dock, just as the sun finally set below the horizon and disembarked, before travelling up to the mansion sized lake house.


	2. Part 2 of 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in. That sandbox got really big and became the Forever Destined series universe.

AN: Here's part 2! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm happy to see that there are still so many fans of this series after so long and that it gains new fans all the time. Enjoy this latest chapter and let me know what you think.

New Arrival: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/?

Pooja enjoyed the sweet scent of flowers that wafted in her bedroom window from the palace gardens. She had retired to the royal suite for the evening and her face was freshly washed, bare from the royal mask she wore outside this room. She had tried going over a few documents that would be up for debate during the parliament session the following day, but she couldn't focus on any of it. This was often the case, for she felt her evenings should belong to her…and her beloved. She felt so guilty sometimes that she had to treat him as if he was nothing more than her chief security officer. She knew he understood, but there were times that she longed to open with him like her other family members were open with their relationships. She knew that once her term was over that they would be able to experience a whole new level in their relationship. Despite being unable to be openly affection, they made up for it when they were alone. She felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach, as she heard the door slide open. It was true that there were security cameras that monitored the hallways, but he was chief of security and in charge of the all the footage so no one was ever aware that he always erased himself from the camera on the control panel just after he would come in each night. Once he was finished doing that, she turned and the distance between them closed. Their lips met with eager passion, as he took her in his arms. She threaded her fingers into his jet black hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist, as their lips moved together. Her eyes fluttered open, as their lips parted and she smiled at her handsome lover, caressing his face tenderly.

"This is my favorite part of the day," Adam said with a smile that matched hers.

"Mine too," she replied, as she kissed him tenderly again.

"Well, I'm still not sure what exactly I want to do yet after my term is over, but at least we won't have to hide our relationship anymore. I'm looking forward to that," she replied, seeking another kiss, which he eagerly returned.

"Me too, though you do know of the petition that's going around to instate you as Queen for life, don't you?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, but I won't accept. I believe in term limits, like my Aunt. They tried the same thing with her," Pooja replied.

"I know…I just want to make sure you turn it down because you don't want it and not because of me. I love you, but I don't want to hold you back from what you want," he said. She smiled warmly at him.

"And you're amazing for that, but I don't want it. I want you…a life with you. If I were continue as Queen, we could never have a family or do anything for ourselves. I want to serve my people, but I need to serve us as well. I'm ready to be a little selfish," she said, as she gazed out the window.

"I know, I am also, to be honest. I know how much you always want to go to Varykino when your family is here," he replied. She nodded.

"I haven't spent a week there with them for years and the two nights that I did when great grandfather died do not count. No, I'm ready to move on. There are plenty of other ways to serve my people and still have a personal life," Pooja said. He nodded and kissed her forehead. He was relieved. While he planned on being by her side for the rest of his life, he was glad that he would soon be recognized as her boyfriend and someday, her husband. He would have understood if she had wanted to make that sacrifice and continue as Queen for the rest of her life. He would have been content to love her in secret. But he was overjoyed that she wanted the same thing as him. And that was a life together and a family someday. He wanted children. He wanted to have little ones with her and be the father to them that he never had.

"I love you so much," he whispered, as his fingers dove into her silky chestnut tresses.

"I love you too," she whispered back, as passion swelled between them. He shivered intensely, as he felt her sensually blow in his ear, before gently biting the lobe. He smirked, as her hands slowly undid his belt and she purposely grinded her hips against his. She could be a vixen when she wanted to be and that was most of the time when they were alone like this. His hands slid down her sides, to her hips, and finally to her thighs. He gripped them and lifted her legs, parting them. She wrapped them around his waist without missing a beat, as he maneuvered toward the bed. She moaned into his kiss, as they flopped onto the Queen's huge bed and she fumbled with the buttons on his tunic. His lips were buried in the nape of her neck and slowly trailing toward her chest.

"Gods…I love you…" he rasped. She smiled.

"Then get busy and show me," she demanded. He complied, as words ceased and were replaced by the sounds of lovemaking and cries of pleasure…

* * *

Anakin and Padme waited for the ferry to dock patiently that morning. Sharing Varykino with people outside close family and friends was not something they were comfortable with. But Varykino was secluded and they employed highly trained security guards to keep the Holonet reporters from trying to sneak onto the private property. It was a peaceful family getaway and the perfect place for their first grandchild to be born. So they had reluctantly brought Callista here and now were waiting to greet Queen Rayna, who Callista insisted she have at her side during the birth.

Respectfully, Anakin and Padme bowed to her, as Anakin extended his hand to help her off the boat. And though the Queen knew she didn't have a snowball's chance in Sith hell with him, Padme didn't miss the obvious delight on the Queen's face at the contact.

"Thank you both so much for allowing me to come. I know that you, like my people, are leery of outsiders in places that are so close to your hearts," Rayna said graciously.

"You're welcome. We're glad you could safely make the trip. If you'll follow us, we're just about to go to breakfast in the dining hall," Padme replied. Rayna nodded and bid her two escorts goodbye. The looks on the two witches faces clearly said that they were not comfortable leaving their Queen's side.

"Go on back to Theed. I am perfectly safe here," Rayna reassured them, as the ferry departed. Anakin took her travel cases and followed his wife and the Queen of Dathomir up to the house.

* * *

Callista waddled into the dining area, grumbling whilst doing so. She had never been a morning person to begin with. So waking up to sunny skies and chirping birds in the thick of nature when she was big as a house and her bladder was being used as a kick ball made for a sour mood.

"Good morning," Luke greeted, as he waited with a glass of fresh shurra juice. She glared at him and snatched the glass, before taking a gulp.

"It will only be good when this kid is out and I can go back to only drinking "juice" that's been spiked with brandy or vodka," Callista grumped.

"Well, thanks to the "kid" you'll have plenty of money to buy whatever you want," Luke retorted playfully.

"Touché Jedi boy," Callista retorted, as she sat down at the table.

"This kid never stops. All he wants to do is eat," Callista said, as she started piling food onto her plate, as the rest of the family started filtering in.

"He's a Skywalker so it's not unusual," Luke shrugged, as he sat down and started in as soon as he saw Jayden come in. The Skywalker brother's appetites were as legendary as their father's had been when he was their age. While Anakin's appetite had shrunk a little over the years, his two growing boys could put away enough for three people each.

"Great, breakfast is ready, I'm starved," Jayden said, as he and Natalie sat down.

"That's nothing new," Natalie quipped.

"Yeah, I hope everyone gets what they want now, because Gondark boy is here," Callista jabbed. Jayden glared at her.

"Says the Gondark," Jayden jabbed back.

"Is that a poke at my size?" Callista challenged.

"Nope, at your disposition," Jayden replied, without missing a beat. Marcus nearly choked on his eggs, as he tried not to laugh.

"All right you two, that's enough," Luke said.

"Can't wait to get this kid out," Callista grumbled.

"We can't wait either," Leia replied, as she sat down. Before she could begin a verbal spar with the eldest Skywalker daughter, Anakin and Padme entered with Queen Rayna. Callista started to rise, with difficulty, to greet her queen.

"Your Highness," she greeted.

"I've missed you, my charge," Rayna greeted with a hug, before taking a seat beside her, while Anakin and Padme took their seats at the end of the table. Pleasant conversation took the place of the banter, as they enjoyed breakfast together.

* * *

Shane blew out a shaky breath, as pulled back from the diary, after translating another passage. There had never been insight into the Great Sith Wars like what he was translating from the diary. Padmia was telling them everything that had led up to his ancestors following of the Sith. Up until now, he believed them to be an inherently evil race, but now he knew that wasn't true at all. He had always been ashamed of his ancestry, the Xalryn people, because of their evils. But as the diary had revealed that his ancestors, a race of brilliant scientists and engineers were corrupted by their own genius and one King, whom they regarded as their greatest leader ever, he felt a little differently. The diary was revealing the back story at long last…

_It's spring again and I spent the day again in the gardens with my little ones. They are growing much too fast. My beloved will hardly believe his eyes when he returns from the front lines of that infernal war. We are apart again, but our hearts are always one, creating a constant ache for one another. I am with child again, barely sixteen weeks along, and I imagine the joy on my love's face when he learns our family will grow. That is not all I have to share with him, however. I have learned the identity of the dark one that stalks me and why he is obsessed. He is the King of the Xalryn, a people and planet that is nearly a year's travel from Naboo. They have incredible technology, but they play God with it and enjoy doing so. They believe that the dark one is their greatest King and question nothing that he demands. And he demands to claim my husband's powers, to join his blackened soul with my beloved and take me as his Queen. He knows I am the means to Anakyn's cooperation. This man's obsession frightens me and I know not how he travels the galaxy so quickly when his planet is so far from here. There seems to be few we can trust. The promise and allure of the power the dark one promises has corrupted many, especially in the governing systems of the Republic. We know we can trust very few. I even question some in my own cabinet and wonder sometime if I am breaking bread with the enemy. But I fear for my husband more, for we believe that even some of the guardians may now aide the dark one. It keeps me up at night, wondering if those that are supposed to fight with him could betray him at any moment…_

Shane sat back, contemplating all that he had read. Sifo-Dyas believed himself to be this ancient King from long ago, the one that had started it all, including his people's slow demise to what they now were.

_I have learned that the Xalryn were not always a people with evil intentions. Their technology had once been used for the betterment of mankind…until the dark one found out about their incredible genius. With his incredible wield of dark side powers, he created Force driven storms that ravaged their planet with a vengeance. He told me this with pride at how not even their technology could stop the destructive power of the dark side. And then, he himself, stepped in and put on an incredible show, stopping the devastation single handedly. They revered him as a God then and he let them believe he was such a being. He preached that their talents were wasted on their small mud ball and they should seek to appease the angry God that had ravaged their planet. He taught them that the Force was angry at the entire galaxy, angry at how her supposed guardians and the Sith waged war against each other. She had chosen them to stop it all by following her and he, her son, would lead them to greatness._

_He had shown them how to merge science and the Force, how to wield unimaginable power, how they could end the chaos in the galaxy, how they were the Chosen people to rule all. But there was one more powerful than the Xalryn King. He was the King of the Naboo and champion against the Sith in the war that waged far from their space. His nemesis, his cousin…my beloved. He was the son of the light and he the son of the dark. He had convinced his people that they should be one, that the powers of the light one were rightfully his. And with the powers of technology and Force manipulation, so began the attempts to forcibly join the two. But the King quickly discovered that his cousin was grounded in the light by his Queen, Naboo's most beautiful flower. The whispers of the dark side told him that owning her was the key to his power and thus began his obsession with me. And he will stop at nothing…_

The war in the story had only intensified and it seemed that traitors were everywhere around or so the author had described. The author that they now knew to be Padme's ancestor (or perhaps Padme herself), known as Queen Padmia. Her description of events made Shane wonder if this meant there was another parallel to their own time. Were there really traitors in the Temple? He knew it was likely there was in the Senate. That was not farfetched at all, but did Sifo-Dyas really have Jedi agents? The answer was an unsettling yes, or so his instincts told him. Master Dooku had suspected the same before his death and he had found that the elder Jedi Grand Master had rarely been wrong.

"Hey handsome, you look like you could use some air," Kimberly said, as she approached. Shane smiled at the beautiful that he was lucky enough to call his love.

"You're right, as usual," he replied, as he gently pulled her to him and sat her on his knee. Shy as ever, Kimberly's cheeks burned at the closeness, but in no way wanted to put distance between them. He held the tiny young woman in his arms and inhaled her sweet scent of what seemed like a combination of fruit and flowers. Whatever it was, it was heavenly and his lips found their way to the nape of her neck. She gasped at the sensation and her eyes fluttered closed, her fingers suddenly lost in his raven hair. As his lips found hers, he wondered if he was being too bold with the intimate position he had engaged in with her. But the eagerness was felt, as she kissed him back just as passionately, spurring him on. He had been with a few girls before her, but none quite as sweet and innocent as her, not to mention as seemingly as delicate, though he knew she was far from delicate. She was a healer, but still a skilled Jedi in her own right. He had never felt anything like what he felt for her before. The stirrings for her in his heart were love like he never imagined possible. His dark chocolate pools seared into her own chestnut gaze, as their lips parted and she was breathless from the physical and emotional feelings she was feeling from and for him.

"I…I packed a picnic lunch for us. I thought we could walk to the falls if you're not too busy working?" she asked. He smiled and slowly stood, bringing her to stand with him.

"I've worked enough for today. A break with you is just what I need," he replied. She smiled and they set off down through the house and out to the meadow.

* * *

Callista sat on the picnic blanket in the infamous meadow that she had heard about from Luke and his siblings. What she had heard was never directly spoken to her, but overheard rather. This place was supposedly special to this family, sacred almost. It was the place that Anakin and Padme had Force bonded for the first time. She personally didn't see what was so great. Sure, it was beautiful and she should be used to all the love and family warmth around her. But she wasn't. To her, this kind of life was suffocating. She wished that it wasn't, she really did. She wished that she could have settled into a comfortable life like this. Despite their age difference, Luke would have made her a spectacular husband and he still would to some lucky girl someday. Even at his tender age of nineteen, she knew her baby was going to have one hell of a great father. He was going to grow up in this family and as she looked around, she was grateful and relieved that he would never experience the hard life she had led. She would never tell any of them this, but she admired the strength of this family's love and bond. It didn't seem to matter what they were put through, for it never tore them apart the way she knew it would other families or couples. There was definitely something mystical here, no magical even. She was no stranger for Force magic, but she had never encountered spells like these. She knew it was no spell and nothing she could ever understand. She had come to terms with that and was content to know that her child would know all this. She watched Anakin and Padme in the near distance, their eyes and body language speaking of two people madly in love, as they cuddled with each other on another blanket, playfully tickling and teasing each other. Then there was the middle Skywalker daughter, who was off in the distance near the falls with the young General Organa in their own little world. Then there were the youngest Skywalker twins, each enjoying their time with the Princess of Alderaan and padawan Olin. Strangely enough, it was the oldest Skywalker children that had yet to pair off. She knew of Luke's feelings for the wild and rebellious padawan, Mara Jade Windu, but she wasn't sure anything would ever come of that. The red head was crazy though, in her opinion, if she let Luke get away. As crazy as her, because some deserving girl was going to come along and snatch him up if the emerald eyed beauty wasn't careful. And then there was Leia, who had been heartbroken by a boy already and seemed to have sworn off men altogether. Callista had tried that too before and it never lasted long. Leia would find the one she was supposed to be with. Callista would not, since that one did not exist for her and she had accepted that. She sighed in acceptance and suddenly felt a twinge in her abdomen. The twinge turned into a sharp pain and she cried out slightly.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine," she breathed.

"Just a contraction," she said. His eyes were wide.

"Then we better get you back to the house," he insisted.

"I'm fine. I have them all the time now. If I have another one in a couple minutes, then there's cause for concern," she responded. But as she said that, as if the baby was listening, another contraction swept through her.

"She's going into labor," Padme stated, knowing the symptoms all too well.

"Luke, get her to the house. Kim's already on her way," Anakin said, as they saw Kimberly and Shane sprinting in her direction. The middle Skywalker daughter had already felt the change in Callista through the Force. Luke scooped her up and sprinted toward the house. It was time at last…

_Luke's son is born in the next chapter? What will Luke name him? Not even I know yet! All this and more in the next chapter, coming soon! Thanks for readings, as always, and please review!_


	3. Part 3 of 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in. That sandbox got really big and became the Forever Destined series universe.

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm happy to see that there are still so many fans of this series after so long and that it gains new fans all the time. Enjoy this latest chapter and let me know what you think.

New Arrival: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/3

Callista screamed in agony, as another contraction hit. By the time they had gotten her into the house, her water had broken and heavy labor had set in.

"Grr…I hate you Luke Skywalker. I hate you and this…whole damn family…aaaarrrggghhh…" Callista screamed through another painful contraction.

"Here…use this to dab the sweat from her forehead," Kimberly said, as she lifted the sheet to see how far along she was.

"You're dilated enough. On the next contraction, I want you to push," Kimberly instructed, as she glanced at her older brother. Her grandmother Shmi was assisting her and her brother looked really nervous. The rest of the family was waiting in the family room.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Kimberly asked. Luke nodded.

"Ahhhhhhgggghhh…dammit, give me some pain killers or something!" Callista screamed. Kimberly concentrated on the center of her pain using her abilities and eased the pain with the Force. Callista sighed and relaxed slightly for a moment.

"You're not half bad at this healer stuff. You might make a good one someday," Callista said. Kimberly raised an eyebrow, but let the comment go. Even as backhanded as it was, it was the closest thing to a compliment she would ever get from the woman.

"What now?" Luke asked.

"Another contraction will be hitting her in a just a few seconds. It will only be matter of time if there are no complications," Kimberly stated.

"Complications?" Luke asked nervously.

"Relax big brother, I don't sense anything amiss," Kimberly assured him, as she felt the pain rising in Callista.

"Oh Gods…I want this kid out!" Callista groaned, as the pain swept through her.

"Push Callista!" Kimberly called, as the contraction hit.

"I am dammit…aahhhhh!" Callista screamed. It passed and she fell back against the bed.

"I want a drink…" Callista groaned.

"It will be over soon, I promise. The baby is close. I'd say he wants out of you just as badly," Kimberly replied, as she saw that her grandmother was ready to clean the baby as soon as he was born.

"No one wants him out as badly as me….aaaahhhrrggghhh…" Callista screamed, as she pushed again. She fell back again, as the contraction passed, heaving air into her lungs. Luke dabbed her forehead, trying to ignore Callista's death glare.

"The head is crowning. This will be a really big push, but we're almost there!" Kimberly called, as the pain swept through her again.

"Grrr…GODS, how big is his damn head…aaahhhhh!" Callista screamed, as she pushed and fell back.

"I can't do anymore!" she cried.

"This will be the last push, I promise and then it's all over," Kimberly called, as she held the baby's head.

"Just one more," Luke encouraged. Callista glared at him and screamed in agony, as she made the final push. Kimberly's eyes were wide with wonder and they matched Luke's, as she cradled the wriggling, crying infant boy. As she was trained to, she quickly cut the umbilical cord with a surgical tool. She handed him to Shmi, who expertly began to wash him off, before wrapping him in a fluffy blue blanket.

"Here's your beautiful son, sweetheart," Shmi said, as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Luke's eyes were as big as saucers, as he cradled his son in his arms for the first time.

"He's beautiful, big brother," Kimberly said, as she kissed his cheek.

"He's perfect," Luke added, choking back tears. Light and very fine blonde fuzz could be seen atop his mostly bald head and his eyes were so blue, bluer than both his and Callista's. And though his mother told him that all babies had blue eyes to start with, he was sure they would stay that way, for Luke could easily tell he had Anakin's eyes. He didn't hear his sister leave to tell their loved ones that the newest edition had arrived, but Callista's voice broke his focus.

"He's not a bad looking kid," she said, with a half-smile.

"Do you want to hold him?" Luke asked. For a moment, Luke thought she might take him up on it, but then decided against it.

"No, he's all yours. A kid with a kid," she said, rolling her eyes. Her usual sarcasm was being used to cover other emotions, he was sure.

* * *

Everyone was unusually quiet, as they waited in the living area. Callista's painful screams could be heard in the distance and then suddenly like a beacon of hope, the cry of a baby was heard and a new tiny Force presence was felt. They all looked around at each other, smiles quickly coming to their faces. Padme looked at her husband and squeezed his hand, sharing a smile at him. Their middle daughter came in soon and told them that they could go in to see Luke and the baby in pairs. It was agreed that Anakin and Padme should be first and the new grandparents excitedly went upstairs to meet their first grandson.

* * *

Callista had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with any sappy family time, so Luke had already taken the baby a to the nursery down the hall. Shmi informed him that she would go ready a bottle for his first feeding. For now though, Luke was content just to hold him. Father and son seemed particularly captivated by each other and the baby wriggled in his arms, discovering his ability to move. He heard the door slowly open and smiled, as his parents came into the room. He stood up, as they slowly came over and peered down at the tiny infant.

"Time to meet Nana and Papa," Luke cooed, as he gently placed the baby in Padme's arms.

"Oh…oh, he's so beautiful," Padme cried, as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"You were right…I know it's going to be hard, but I've never felt so good about any decision I've ever made," Luke said, crying with her. Padme sniffed and kissed his cheek.

"We're going to be here for you every step of the way sweetheart. And Nana is going to spoil you so much, little prince," Padme cooed to the tiny bundle. Anakin's grin was from ear to ear, pride obvious on his face.

"You do realize that you might have trouble getting him back," Anakin joked, as they watched Padme coo and dote on the child. Luke chuckled.

"Have you decided on a name?" Padme asked.

"I had it narrowed down to a few, but I still hadn't made a final decision. That is, until I held him. Then one just popped into my head and I knew," Luke replied. Anakin nodded.

"That sounds about right," Anakin agreed.

"So…don't keep us in suspense," Padme prodded. Luke grinned.

"This is Hunter. Hunter Riley Skywalker," Luke decided. Padme beamed.

"You're going to make your grandpa Riley cry, you know. That's quite a feat," Padme told him.

"The Force is very strong with him. Hunter is the perfect name," Anakin agreed.

* * *

_Several hours later…_

Luke felt like he had just gone to sleep again when Hunter's cry pierced the silence for the second time that night. He had known this was coming, but it still didn't quite prepare him for the reality of caring for an infant. He rolled out of bed and lifted his tiny son from the bassinet beside his bed. He shushed him with soothing whispers and sent him warm waves of love through the Force. He responded to that immediately, which was still amazing Luke. Only a few hours old and he was already aware of the Force. Both he and his father were curious to know what his midichlorian count was, though they would be waiting until he was about six months old to take his count. He padded next door to the nursery and raised the lights just a little, before laying the infant on the changing table. Earlier, his mother had shown him how to properly change the diaper and re-diaper him. Carefully, he cleaned him off with a moist disposable cloth, before putting a clean diaper on him. He put his pajamas back on, chuckling at the cuteness of the blue sleeper complete with feet to keep his toes warm. His mother had gone and practically bought an entire baby store in Theed earlier in the week. Once he was dry, he went down to the kitchen, warmed a bottle of milk up in the warmer and settled into the comfy recliner in the living area. After Hunter finished eating, Luke burped him and held him for a while, as they bonded. People other than his family members had actually suggested that having this baby would ruin his life. Luke didn't believe any of them, because asking Callista to have the baby, even though he would raise him as a single father, felt right. And now, as he held his child in his arms, he knew why. His decision was the right one. Hunter was his whole world now and he was just fine with that.

* * *

_A few days later_…

Pooja ignored the swarm of reporters that followed them, as Adam led the Queen of Naboo to her private transport. It would take them to the marina and they would travel to Varykino to spend the day with their family and see the new baby. Tomorrow, they would all return to Theed together for the dedication ceremony at the new Angel Center.

"Your Highness, can you please tell us the name of your cousin's newborn?" one reporter asked.

"I believe that is for padawan Skywalker to reveal when he is ready," Queen Aridala responded stoically.

"You will clear the way for her Majesty," Adam ordered, as he guarded her protectively. He didn't trust reporters in the slightest, as they never made any qualms about getting too close or forceful. They made it to her transport and it whisked them away quickly.

* * *

Luke stood on the veranda that morning, looking over the water. He could see the ferry in the distance and knew his cousin would soon arrive. He wanted to be there to greet her with his little man in tow. While they waited, Luke enjoyed letting the baby look around in wonder at his surroundings.

"There's a lot of family memories here, Hunter. I'm going to tell you all about them and we're going to make more together," Luke said, pausing for a moment, as he looked down at his son. His blue eyes were now exactly like Luke's, a light ice/gray blue, lighter than Anakin's and Jayden's, and he would definitely be blonde, perhaps even a lighter blonde like Callista.

"I know that most kids have a mommy…and I'm sorry that you're not going to. Maybe someday I'll meet someone, but we're not alone. You may not have a mom that wants to be involved, but you have a lot of family that loves you," he told his son.

A moment later, he saw Callista and Queen Rayna come out. Jayden and Marcus were carrying their luggage and went ahead with the Queen, as Callista stayed behind for a moment.

"So…I guess this is it," Luke said. She nodded.

"Guess so," she responded.

"Thank you again, by the way. You'll never know how much having him means to me," Luke said sincerely.

"Well, it hurt like hell…but the money was worth it," Callista said, though he sensed that those harsh words were covering what she really wanted to say.

"You want to hold him for a minute?" Luke asked.

"No…I'll leave that to you. Hunter…is a great name though," she replied. Luke smiled.

"Thanks. Take care of yourself," he said. She smirked.

"I always do. See ya kid," she called over her shoulder, as she walked away. Luke wondered if he would ever see her again and knew it was very unlikely.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Padme asked, as she put a hand on his shoulder. Luke nodded.

"I'm fine. He loves it out here," Luke mentioned.

"Of course he does. I can take him for a while if you want," Padme mentioned.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, as Padme eagerly took him in her arms.

"Of course I'm sure. You look like you could use a nap," Padme told him.

"Yeah…but I probably shouldn't," Luke replied.

"Honey, when your father and I told you that you're not going to do this alone, we meant it. You don't think your father and I needed breaks when you kids were little?" Padme asked. Luke shrugged.

"I don't know. You were always like an amazing mom. I mean, you were the best and always there…and so was dad, even when he went away on short missions. I…I just want to be the kind of parent that you and dad were to me," Luke said.

"You will be," Anakin said, as he walked in and put his arm around Padme's waist.

"Your mom and I were able to be the kind of parents we were because we took help when it was offered. Your grandparents were only too happy to help us and give us a break once in a while. And we will do the same for you," Anakin told him. Luke nodded gratefully.

"Thanks…I think I'll go take that nap," he replied, as he kissed Hunter's forehead. Padme smiled.

"We'll be fine, won't we, my little prince?" she cooed to the baby. Luke chuckled.

"Guess that's my cue to leave so the spoiling can begin," he joked, as he went back into the house and straight up to his room.

"He's so perfect, isn't he Ani?" Padme gushed. He smiled.

"He is," Anakin agreed, as he kissed her cheek.

"The Force is very strong with him," Anakin whispered.

"You can tell that already?" she asked. He nodded.

"It's no surprise though. The Force is very strong in this family, after all. He'll carry on our legacy someday," Anakin said. She smiled, as their lips met in a tender kiss.

* * *

Luke woke up later that evening, well rested, and made his way downstairs after cleaning up. He smiled when he saw his cousin holding his son.

"There you are. You look better," Padme said.

"Yeah, I guess I needed that. Did I miss dinner?" he asked. Padme smiled.

"Yes, but I saved you a plate. I'll go warm it up," she told him, as he greeted Adam with a handshake and Pooja with a hug, while peering down at his son.

"He's perfect," Pooja gushed. Luke grinned.

"Thanks, it's still sinking in that he's finally here," Luke replied.

"Raising him and studying to become a Jedi at the same time won't be easy, but I know you'll do fine and you have a lot of help," she reassured him. He nodded.

"I know and I know it will be hard, but I wouldn't give him up for anything," he replied.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Luke knew that as soon as they stepped off the ferry at the Theed marina that they would be mobbed by the Holonet, but it still didn't prepare him for the scene. His parents, experienced with this, led the way, both regarding the reporters with stoic indifference.

"Master Skywalker…is it true that Callista Ming has been banished back to Dathomir?" one reporter questioned.

"Ms. Ming left by choice and of her own free will," Anakin responded shortly.

"Senator Skywalker, is it true that Ms. Ming signed away all parental rights to your grandchild?" another questioned.

"You're too close," Jenna growled, as she started toward the man, who quickly and wisely backed away. Jenna's amazing strength was no secret.

"Ms. Ming chose of her own free will to give up her parental rights. To protect my grandson's future, this stipulation was included in our agreement," Padme responded stoically.

"Padawan Skywalker, what are you calling your son?" another shouted, as they arrived at the private gates of the former Winama mansion and now Angel Center where their employed security guards stood ready to keep the press out.

"Um…" Luke said, uncertainly, as all the recording devices were suddenly shoved in his face. Hunter whimpered beneath the blanket he was under.

"Two members of the press have been invited to this event this afternoon. We will reveal our grandson's name to them and not before. No further comment," Padme said, as they were led inside the gates. Obi-Wan led Ethan and Steph inside, while the rest of the reporters were left on the outside looking in.

"Thanks for coming," Padme said, greeting them.

"Don't mention it. We wouldn't miss it," Ethan replied.

"So…let's see him," Steph said. Luke smiled and pulled back the blanket. He stopped fussing and was now content to look around at his surroundings.

"Wow…what a beautiful baby," Steph gushed.

"I named him Hunter Riley Skywalker," Luke told them.

"Appropriate. Steph and I have a bit our own news," Ethan said.

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"Well…we're going to be having a little one of our own in about six months," Steph said, as she patted the small swell on her stomach. Padme gasped and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you," she gushed, as she pulled back.

"Congratulations, it's about time," Anakin said, as he shook Ethan's hand.

"We're also getting married in a couple weeks. It's going to be small, but we want you both and your family there. You two are pretty much the reason we're together," Steph said. Padme beamed.

"We'd love to be there. Where are you having it?" Padme asked.

"Well, on Coruscant, but since it's so last minute, we're having trouble finding a place to have it. We thought about waiting until after the baby is born…but we really don't want to wait," Ethan said.

"We've waited way too long as it is, mostly thanks to me being so difficult," Steph said, remembering how horrible she had been years ago.

"We'll talk to Calin and I'm sure he'll insist we have it in the gardens at his resort," Padme told them.

"Really?" Ethan asked.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Anakin asked rhetorically.

"Thank you both so much. I don't know what to say," Steph said, humbled by their warmth.

"No need to thank us. This just gives me an excuse to go buy Hunter a formal little outfit," Padme said, as she kissed the baby's blonde fuzz.

"Mom, he can't possibly wear all the clothes you bought him already. He's going to grow out of them before he wears even half of them," Luke said.

"Oh hush," Padme shushed, as her husband and oldest son chuckled.

"You boys just don't understand," Padme said, as they made their way to the fountain where the dedication ceremony would take place.

Ethan ran the holocam, as all the residents that were currently signed up to live in the center came outside with the staff. Everyone had been moved in this morning and once they were all gathered, Padme stood at the podium.

"Hello everyone," Padme greeted and paused for a moment, as the small crowd quieted.

"As most of you know, I'm Padme Skywalker. This mansion at one time belonged to my grandparents, Wil and Leia Winama. My grandparents were courageous people, who served their people with such passion that they became the very embodiment of what a public servant should be. I am the woman I am today in large part because of them. They taught me to never give up, no matter what tragedies that life dealt to you. And before I met my husband, I had my share of injustices. Two very evil men stole this property from me when my grandmother passed away and made sure the true deed was lost to us. But thanks in no small part to my husband, he convinced the city of Theed to draw up a new deed and return the property to the hands on my family," Padme said, smiling at her husband.

"And knowing me as well as he does, he began the renovations and hiring the staff, with the help of my mother Jobal, my father Riley, my sister Sola, my children, Luke, Leia, Kimberly, Jayden, Jenna, and of course my niece, Queen Aridala. Knowing that young women can come here for their safety, bring their children, and receive education and job training makes me very happy. And I know my grandparents would be overjoyed that their former home is going to help so many people. The Force has truly blessed me and my family. I'm glad that we can use our good fortune to help those who need it. May the Force bless all of you that have bravely made the steps toward building a new life. I know it seems daunting and frightening right now, but I believe that you will all succeed. No one deserves to be abused and no one has the right to abuse another person. Standing up for yourselves takes true courage and you should all be proud," Padme concluded. There was applause and Padme stepped down, as Anakin took her hand. People started mingling toward the house for the lunch they had catered in for the event. Luke hung back for a moment and fished for one of Hunter's bottles.

"I'll take him for a while if you want to go grab a bite," Riley said eagerly. Luke smiled and gently put the baby in his arms.

"Thanks grandpa," Luke said, as he headed inside. Padme smiled, as she watched her father cradle his great grandchild. When Luke had revealed his son's name on the night he was born, Riley Zander was in fact brought to tears and she remembered the awestruck look on his face when he found out what his new great grandson's middle name was.

"You coming inside?" Anakin asked. She shook her head.

"Go on, I think I'll spend a few moments with daddy," she told him. He nodded with a smile, as they shared a tender kiss.

"He's pretty amazing, isn't he?" Padme asked, as she put her arm around him and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"Amazing doesn't quite do him justice, just like you," Riley said, as Hunter looked up at him with fascination.

"Wish I had gotten to hold you like this when you were his size," Riley said, a bit sadly.

"I know, but you've more than made up for all the time we lost and Hunter isn't going anywhere," Padme assured him.

"Yeah and I'm not going to miss a minute of this one's life, that's for sure," Riley replied.

"I love you daddy and thank you for all you did to make this possible," Padme said, referring to the center.

"Well, I didn't do all that much, but you know I'd do anything for you, sweetness. I love you too," Riley replied, as he kissed her forehead. She smiled, as they started inside to join the rest of their family.

* * *

_That's it for this vignette. I know this was a short one, but it was mostly meant to be a small transitional vignette. I don't have a title yet for the next one, but the next one will begin at least six months to a year after this one. I don't have too many other details at the time, as I'm still brainstorming, but I hope to have it out soon. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! _


End file.
